This application relates to the art of fire detectors and, more particularly, to fire detectors of the type mountable to a ceiling for sensing excessive temperatures, and operating a switch to sound an alarm or activate other devices. The invention is particularly applicable for use with fire detectors having thermostatic switch assemblies, and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects, and can be used with other types of switch assemblies.
Fire detectors of the type using a thermostatic switch assembly commonly include a large metal heat collector disc attached to the switch assembly and extending outwardly therefrom. The heat collector receives heat from the environment and transfers same to a bimetal snap disc in the thermostatic switch assembly. Previous fire detectors of this type have had the heat collector welded or otherwise secured to the casing of the thermostatic switch assembly. This joint between the heat collector and the thermostatic switch assembly inhibits optimum heat transfer, and it would be desirable to eliminate such joint in order to improve heat transfer efficiency.